Pack Mentality
by Akiza Shadow
Summary: When a new werewolf arrives at Beacon Hills, Derek is smitten. But, when Scott falls  for her too, things get hairy. What will happen when two betas fall for the same woman?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~Lone wolf, new wolf.~

Derek Hale was stuck. He'd just been tased, shot at, and run out of his house by hunters. He was now roaming the nearby forest, trying to figure out what to do next. His body tensed as he sensed another presence nearby. He knew it was another werewolf, he could smell the all too familiar scent of his kind wafting in the air behind him. Almost immediately his thoughts went to the alpha. Taking a step forward, he whirled around on his heel, fangs beared, ready to fight. He was caught dead in his tracks though. This wasn't the alpha, it was a woman. Jet black pin straight hair with bits of blonde peaking through it cascaded down to her shoulders like waterfalls. Behind the bangs that swept over the right side of her face were piercing green eyes. She was a medium height, with long legs and a nice sized bosom, which was covered by a black tank top. "Woah there champ cool your jets, I wasn't going to attack you," her voice came out cool and beautiful from her plump lips. Derek remained on his guard, he wasn't one hundred percent sure this wasn't a trap. "Who are you and what are you doing here," he growled, his voice gruff. The woman took a step forward, looking him over up and down. "Alright, I think i'll be ok to tell you since you are one of our kind. I'm Crystal. I'm trying to track down the alpha. You do know what an alpha is don't you," she asked with a slight chuckle. Derek would not take lightly to that jab. He grabbed the woman by the collar of her shirt, pushing her against a nearby tree with force, but not enough force to actually hurt her. "What do you know about the alpha!" his voice was now demanding and angry. A smirk crossed her lips as she looked into his onyx eyes. "If I knew anything do you think I'd be here right now," she replied bluntly, giving him a shove forward so she could free herself from her pinned state. Derek's hands grew limp and dropped from her collar as he looked down slightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have came at you like that. I too am trying to track down the alpha, and I'm not having any luck so far." He took a step away from her when he said this. "It's alright um..." her voice faltered as she realized she hadn't gotten his name. "Derek. Derek Hale," he spoke up, starting off further away from her into the forest. "Wait, where are you going," she called, running up to him. "I don't know. I've been run out of my home by hunters." Crystal stared at him in shock. "Well, you could always bunk at my place for the time being," she offered with a smile. Derek shook his head at her. "I can't do that." he kept on walking a few more steps away from her. "Well where will you go then?" he turned to face her again, a frown plastered on his face. "I don't know..." his voice was submissive now, soft and sad. Crystal walked over to him and looked deep into his eyes. "Come with me. Please. I would hate to leave you here with no place to go." her eyes were pleading, and he soon found himself crushed under the weight of her stare. "Alright. Only until the coast is clear, then I'm going back home," he replied, waiting for her to lead him to her house. A smile crossed her lips as she turned and headed deep into the woods, Derek following close behind.

Crystal lead Derek to a nice gothic style house. Walking up the steps she opened the door with a light creak and stepped inside. "Come on in," she said, her tone inviting and sweet as she took a seat on her tan leather couch. Derek entered and took a seat beside her. "Thank you for this." he said looking over at her with thankful eyes. "You're welcome. I couldn't just leave you out there with no place to go. The pack has to look out for each other doesn't it?" He stared at her for a moment, trying to absorb her last sentence. He had always been alone, so the concept was new to him. "So do you know anything at all about the alpha," he ventured to ask after a moment of silence. "Just that he dwells in Beacon Hill somewhere. Maybe we should team up and look for him," she said. She herself had been alone a long time, and the thought of company actually made her happy. Derek looked up again, his eyes locking with hers almost instantly. "I work alone." his tone grew harsh and demeaning as the words escaped his lips, even though what he was saying was a lie. He was relying on a newly bit werewolf to help him track down the alpha and kill him. Crystal shook her head, and looked at her feet. "I just thought that maybe.." "You thought what? You thought we could team up and find the alpha? You thought you could actually help me find him?" His voice grew gruff and angry as his eyes flickered with rage for a moment, then a sigh escaped his lips. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated and..." Crystal stood up, interrupting his sentence with one of her own. "I get it, you don't want help. So be it. I wouldn't be much help anyways now would I," she growled, before turning away from him and heading up the stairs to her room. All Derek could hear was the slam of her bedroom door. Derek sighed. He knew he'd done wrong. It wasn't right of him to treat the woman who took him in like that. Getting up from his spot, he headed up the steps to her room. Knocking once, he slowly opened the door to find her laying face down on her bed. "Crystal...I'm really sorry." he sat down beside her on the mattress, his hand instinctively running up and down the small of her back. His touch made her shudder. Rolling over, she looked up into his dark eyes once more. Now that she had a moment, she got a better look at him. He was sitting there, shirtless and muscular. Dark cropped hair graced his head, and those dark eyes. She stared at those gorgeous dark eyes, a light flush covering her cheeks. "I shouldn't be treating you so horridly after you've been so kind as to take me in. Will you forgive me?" his voice was sincere, and she could tell he wasn't lying. "It's alright. I understand you're on edge because of all that's been happening to you," she replied, sitting up beside him. He couldn't help but smile at her. "Well I only have one bed, you'll have to sleep on the couch." her mind wandered a moment, almost wanting him to sleep in her bed with her. "That's fine," Derek answered her, getting up from the bed and heading to the door. "Goodnight Crystal," he said softly before heading back downstairs to the couch. Crystal fell back onto her bed on her back. Her heart pounded in her ear as she lay there, her hair cascading around her. Derek was so mean with her, but yet, he made her heart race all the same. Lifting her hand, her fingers were clawed. She took a breath and relaxed, it slowly going back to normal. She'd have to learn more about this Derek Hale.

Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: ~New friends, old enemies~

First off, I'd like to say thank you to my lovely reviewers. You guys are all amazing. Second, I've decided to post two more chapters this time, so enjoy :)

Crystal awoke the next morning with a yawn. Getting up, she smoothed the wrinkles from her black slip night dress, and headed downstairs to wake Derek. When she got there though, he was gone. Frowning, she went back upstairs, and got dressed. She put on a black mini skirt, a white lace tank top with a black hoodie overtop, and converse sneakers. She went to the mirror and began brushing her hair. Looking into the mirror, she jumped. Derek was standing right behind her. "Where were you?" she asked, turning around to face him. "I was out. There's someone I want you to meet." He answered, a serious look on his face. "Um ok sure." She answered back, all the while finishing her hair. She was a little unsure about this. "You look gorgeous by the way." he added, taking her hand, and leading her outside to a black mustang parked in the driveway. "Woah, is that your car?" she asked in awe. "Yep, let's go." he lead her into the car, and drove her to Beacon Hills school. "The school?" Crystal questioned as they pulled in, completely lost. "Yes, you'll see soon enough." he replied, taking up her hand again, and leading her inside. They walked a few more feet before Derek spoke again. "Scott over here." he was waving at a boy with dark curly hair, whom was with another boy with buzzed short brown hair. The boy he addressed as Scott gave him an annoyed look, before pulling the other boy along and leading him over to them. "What do you want Derek!" he growled, the other boy looking at them with a slight look of fear on his face. "I want you to meet Crystal. She's going to help us find the alpha." he explained. Scott froze as he got a good look at her. She could sense his heart rate rise as his eyes looked her over. "I Uh..hi..." he stammered. The other boy elbowed him in the side. "Stiles quit it!" he grumbled, giving him a shove. "Hi, nice to meet you two." she said giving them both an sweet smile. The three of them talked for a while, and they both exchanged cell phone numbers with her. Derek shot Scott a glance as he was entering his number into her phone, and Crystal could sense some sort of animosity between the two. What was that all about? She could feel Derek's heart rate increase now as well as he gripped tighter to her hand. "Anyways, I'll see you later, to practice." Derek said in a rushed manner.  
>"Practice?"<br>"Tapping into his anger, his animalistic side, so he can control when he changes." Derek explained, giving Scott a nod, before leading Crystal back to his car. "Are you ok?" she questioned as he sped out the parking lot. "I'm fine." he snapped at her, his eyes focusing on the road as he pulled up to her house and shut the car off. Unbuckling herself, she leaned over the center console and looked at Derek. "Are you sure?" her hand reached out and brushed against his cheek. He shivered, and looked away. She could hear the pounding of his heart crisp in her ear. "Derek, what's wrong?" her voice grew concerned as she touched his cheek again. He got up, opening his side car door and got out. "I'm fine." he assured, heading inside a good distance ahead of her. He plopped down on the couch, gripping at his head. Crystal sat down gently beside him, neither of them saying a word. After a few minutes of silence, Crystal spoke. "Derek..."  
>"I'm fine!" he yelled at her. It got silent and a sigh escaped his lips as he stood back up. "I have to go." he said hesitantly, getting up from the couch. "Why? Where are you going," she asked curious. "I'm going to check out a hunch I have. I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise." he shot her an apologetic glance before heading back outside. He wanted to be away from her for a while, and he did have a hunch about who might be the alpha. That was his out for now.<p>

It had been a few hours, and there was still no sign of Derek. Crystal began to worry about him. She tried texting him, Scott, and Stiles, but none of them answered. Deciding she'd waited long enough, she got up, and left the house, heading to the driveway. As her feet touched the gravel, she heard a loud low werewolf howl. Panicking, she closed her eyes, trying to focus on Derek, his heartbeat, and his voice. After a moment, she picked up his voice.

"Do you want everyone in town coming here!"

"No, but that was awesome!" she heard Stiles respond. She could tell they were at the school. Without a second of hesitation she took off in that direction. She arrived at the school a few minutes later. "Derek?" she called out, her eyes scanning for him, Scott, or Stiles. Taking a few steps, she heard a slight groan. She followed it, and when she found the source of the noise, her eyes widened in fear. Derek lay strewn against the outer wall of the school, blood falling from his mouth and chest. "Derek!" she shrieked, lifting him up into her arms. Opening his eyes a little more he groaned again, and spoke. "Crystal, get out of here. The alpha is here, you need to get out of here now!" he demanded, although his voice was weak.  
>"But you're hurt!"<br>"D-don't worry about me. Just go." His eyes closed as he finished his sentence. _The pack has to stick together no matter what._ Crystal lifted Derek's limp body into her arms and dragged him over to his car. Setting him in the passenger seat, she got in, and drove back to her house. Parking, she lifted him from his seat and brought him inside, laying him on her lap on the couch. She held him tight, stroking his hair, and talking softly to him. "I got you. You're going to be ok. You're going to make it. I have you now." she rocked him slowly in her arms as she spoke, hoping he would pull through.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: ~Full Moon Fever~

Derek's eyes opened slowly. He was staring up at a white ceiling. It was still dark outside, the streetlight shining in the nearby window. He felt the soft cushioning of what he thought was a pillow. When he looked over though, he realized he was laying in Crystal's lap. He rubbed his throbbing head as he sat up, his eyes never once leaving her. "Crystal..." before she had the second to react he pulled her into him into a tight embrace. This made her jump for a moment, her body tensing, but soon she relaxed, allowing him to hold her close. "I thought I told you to get out of there. You could have been killed." he murmured into her hair. "I couldn't just leave you there to die. So I got you to your car, drove you here and took care of you." she answered, running her fingers through his cropped hair. "The pack has to stick together." she said, moving herself so he could look into her eyes to show how serious she was about that. Derek looked deep into her eyes for a moment, taking in their beauty. Again, she could hear his heart rate rise, and before she knew it, his lips were pressed against hers, kissing her with passion. Crystal kissed back hungrily, her lips melding perfectly with his soft ones. After about a minute or two, he pulled away, leaving her lips tingling. "Derek...I..." she stammered, not knowing the words to explain the feeling. "Don't speak. I know" he chuckled, laying back down in her lap. "You need to rest. You aren't fully healed yet." she replied, playing with his hair a little. Derek stifled a yawn, and felt the drowsiness. "Alright, I'll rest. Someone needs to tell Scott where I am though." he yawned again, his eyes opening and closing. "I'll do it, you just rest. Besides, it's the full moon tonight, it's better you stay inside." Crystal gently slid from underneath him, giving his hair a stroke, before heading to the door. "Thank you, be careful." His voice called out to her as he drifted off to sleep.

Crystal arrived at Scott's house in record time. She'd found it by sensing him talking to his mother. Sneaking around back, she climbed up and in to his bedroom through the window. "Scott?" she called out, looking around the room. As her eyes hit the window, she froze. The full moon was shining through it, making her werewolf side want to come through. Her heart rate rose and a great strength emanated inside her. Her eyes scanned to the left, landing on Scott sitting in a nearby chair. "What do you want?" he growled at her, his eyes angry. "I'll tell you in a minute, but first, what's wrong?" she sat down on the floor beside him. Scott explained that he was in love with a hunter's daughter, Allison, and that she dumped him. "It feels like I'm being punched in the gut..." he muttered, a frown plastered on his face. "Well sooner or later it would have gone south. I mean she's going to end up a hunter. You need to find someone who won't shoot at you because of what you are." she said with a smile. Scott chuckled at that comment, and stood up from his seat. Crystal followed and stood up herself, trying to stop her legs from falling asleep. "You're right. I need someone strong. Someone who won't judge me for being a werewolf. Someone who understands me." As he spoke each sentence he took a step forward towards her as she stepped back. "Yeah exactly." her voice faltered a little as she took another step back, her back pinned against the wall. "I need someone like you Crystal." Scott leaned forward, placing a hand on the wall behind her, his lips inches from hers. "Um..well I don't know about..." Before she could finish her sentence, Scott had pinned her against the wall by her wrists, his lips pressed firmly against hers, kissing her roughly. With the full moon shining down on her, a pleasure shot through her body. Her animalistic side kicked in, and she embraced his advance. A smile stretched across her lips as she kissed back, feeling that hot passion between them. Scott then lifted her up by her butt, carrying her over to his bed. Tossing her on it with force, he tugged her hoodie and shirt off, and she grabbed him by the collar, pulling his lips back down to meet hers. That only made him want more and he hitched her legs around his waist and pulled her closer, his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. She obliged, theirs lips parting only to let his shirt pass through, it being tossed across the room. His hands wandered along the contours of her body, feeling her soft skin. His touch made her shiver in a good way. The moon dipped down beneath the trees, and Crystal froze, it sinking in as to what she was doing. "Scott wait..." she muttered, trying to pull away from him. This was to no avail, he just kept pulling her back and kissing her. "I can't do this." she said a little louder, shoving him off of her and getting up, sliding her tops back on. "Why can't you do this? I want you." Scott got up, walking over to her, and pulling her into a hug. "It just doesn't feel right. I don't know if I'm feeling my feelings or feeling this way because of the full moon. I don't know how I feel right now" she admitted as she pulled away from him, heading over and opening the window. "I came over to tell you Derek is at my house. I'm taking care of him right now." she started to climb down from the window. "Crystal wait don't go." Scott's voice pleaded as he grabbed her hand to stop her. She pulled her hand from his forcefully, and gave him a serious look. "No, I'll see you later Scott. I have to go." she said, giving him one last look and dropping from his window, heading back to her own home. As she walked, her mind spun in thought. She'd just kissed two different guys in one night. She didn't know how to feel. Was it her real feelings, or feelings brought on by the full moon? Right now, she needed time to herself to think. Thankfully, when she entered her home, it was empty. At this point she had so much going in her mind that it didn't sink in that Derek wasn't there, where he should be resting. laying down on the couch she stretched out, trying to figure everything out.

Derek ran through the forest top speed. He was tracking Scott. He finally caught up with him in a parking lot. He was on top of a car with Allison and Jackson in it, about to attack them. Speeding over, he knocked him off the car, and they had a rolling fight along the nearby grass. After a while, Scott had calmed down a bit, Derek holding him down to the ground. Derek's fist came crashing down on Scott's jaw, punching him hard. Before Scott could say anything at all, Derek looked down at him with angry eyes. "That's for making out with Crystal." he growled, rage flickering in his now ice blue eyes. Scott froze. "Wait...how did you..." he stammered, trying to figure out how he knew about that. "I was worried about her, it being the full moon and all, so I went to your place to check on her. I saw you two through your window." his voice was gruff as he almost spat the words out. Picking Scott up by the shirt he dragged him back to his house. Tossing him halfway across the room, Derek went to the window. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her alone." his voice was threatening as he went back to the window, his hand still clawed. "You can't make me not see her!" Scott yelled, he himself getting angry "Just watch me." Derek growled back, leaping from the window, and heading back to Crystal's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: ~Alpha attack~

**Alright sorry for the delay everyone! I'm back now with a huge chapter for you! As always please read and review! Akiza loves reviews! :)**

It was the next morning and still Crystal was lost on how she felt. Sitting up from her bed on the couch she realized she'd been covered up while she slept. The smell of fresh bacon wafted past, making her stomach growl. Getting up, she followed it to find Derek in the kitchen cooking. "Morning sleepy head." he said over his shoulder as he turned the omelet he was cooking. She looked down as he turned and her eyes met his. She couldn't bring herself to look at him right now, not after what happened the night before. "Is something wrong?" he asked his tone sweet and concerned. "N-no, nothing's wrong..." she muttered as he plated up all the food he had prepared and lead her back into the living room. He sat a plate in her lap and dug into his own hungrily. Trying to avoid looking at him, Crystal flicked on the TV, and the news was on. The anchorwoman spoke, and a picture of Derek appeared on the screen beside her:

"Police are still on the lookout for Beacon Hills local Derek Hale, whom is wanted under murder charges for the death of the Beacon Hills school janitor. Student Scott McCall and four other students lay witness to the event, saying that it was Hale whom murdered the janitor, and whom trapped them inside the school, wanting to kill them as well. If you have any details on Hale's location, please call Beacon Hills police department."

Crystal's eyes widened in shock, and she looked over at Derek. "You...you didn't. You couldn't have...you were with me..." her words came out fast and jumbled. Derek just shook his head. "Scott needed an out, a way to cover himself to them, so he told the cops I did it. I am after all an easy target..." he said his tone growing somber. This only made her mad. How could Scott throw him under the bus like that! "I can't stay here any longer. If I do, then I'm putting you at risk." Derek said to her, stroking her hair gently. "Where will you go then?" her voice came out worried. "Stiles said he'd house me for now. I really am sorry about this." Crystal got up from her seat. "I'm going with you." she said, her tone serious. "Crystal...you can't." he looked into her piercing green eyes. "But..." She knew this feeling was her own. She didn't want him to leave her. She felt his strong arms around her, holding her tight against his chest. "Don't be sad, I'll make sure to visit you as much as I can." he leaned down and kissed her forehead, before gliding out the door. "Derek…" Her mind was made up, she needed to go see Scott, and either find out why he did this or pummel him. She bolted through the forest until she made it to the school, once again sliding through the window of the cafeteria to find him sitting at a table. "Scott what the hell is your problem!" She growled, plopping down in front of him. He didn't even acknowledge she was there, staring off into space as if there was something behind her. "ANSWER ME!" Her fists smashed into the table, causing a loud thump and the cafeteria to grow silent. Scott finally looked up shaking his head. "I..I don't know what you're…" Crystal cut him off right there. "No, you do know what I'm talking about!" her voice grew hushed and she hissed. "Why in god's name would you blame Derek for what happened at the school!" Scott's eyes grew dim. "I thought he was dead, they would have called off the search and everything would have been fine." He spoke in a matter of fact tone. "Well, he wasn't. After you left him there to die I showed up and took him back to my place to take care of him. Now, because of your little dick headed move the police department is after him, again!" Her hands clenched into fists and a small trickle of blood could be seen dripping from her palms. "I..I'm sorry what more do you want from me?" She just got up from her seat. "Just…leave Derek and I alone!" She grumbled, storming off.

Crystal had been wandering around the forest for hours now, trying to calm the torrent of anger that she was feeling. After a while, her feet grew tired, and she headed back to her house, slouching into the couch. The room was bare, almost empty without Derek there. Lying there, she flipped open her phone. There was one unread message, from Derek. Curiosity hit her as she opened the text. It was a simple text, but something of dire importance: "The Alpha is at the hospital." Hopping to her feet she jumped into her car and drove fast as she could to the hospital. Stiles' jeep was parked nearby and she shook her head wondering why he would be there. Throwing those questions off she headed inside, only to have to duck behind the reception desk to avoid a flying person. Upon closer inspection she saw it was Derek. Instinct kicked in and she was about to get up when a hand was placed on her shoulder and stopped her. Whipping around with claws bared, she saw it was Stiles. "What the heck are you doing Stiles! I was about to rip your head off!" She yelled trying to keep her voice down. "Do you want to get killed! Look, Derek's uncle, he's the alpha. You step in there and he'll kill you." Stiles answered, still holding her arm. "I can't just let Derek get hurt." Stiles shook his head no at her. "Right now it better you wait and see what happens." His voice was calm and logical. Rolling her eyes a bit at him Crystal nodded. "Fine…" She grumbled, peaking around the corner to get a better view.


End file.
